(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a signal processing system, a digital signal processing device, and a method of controlling transmission power in the system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in a communication base station, a digital signal processing unit (hereinafter referred to as a “digital unit (DU)”) and a radio signal processing unit (hereinafter referred to as a “radio unit (RU)”) are included in a single physical system. However, in such a system, a base station including all of processing units should be installed in a cell, thus having a limitation in optimization of designing a cell. Thus, it is difficult to improve radio capacity. In order to solve the problem, only an antenna component and an RF component processing a radio signal are remotely separated to form a radio unit (RU), and a plurality of RUs are connected to a single digital unit (DU).
Meanwhile, RUs corresponding to a base station adjust power of a signal transmitted to a terminal according to a location of the terminal. However, the RUs do not adjust transmission power according to a location of a terminal in consideration of interference between adjacent cells.
Thus, it is required to adjust transmission power according to a location of a terminal within a cell for the purpose of controlling interference between adjacent cells.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.